


一个一点都不可爱的小段子

by yellowblack



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowblack/pseuds/yellowblack
Summary: 一个一点都不可爱的小段子
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	一个一点都不可爱的小段子

每个和哈利奥斯本谈过恋爱的妹子都承受不了疯狂且热烈的爱，他简直能把人粘死，那种感觉就像沉入深海，爱意像高压的海水能碾得人喘不过气，有的女孩子直言：“你比女人还烦，我以为我在和一个蕾丝边在谈恋爱。”  
吃了吗上课了吗什么课中午一起去吃饭吧今晚有安排吗睡午觉了吗睡醒了吗上课了吗要不放学我们去图书馆能给我打个电话吗今天一整天都没见过你没错我知道我们在发短信我只想听听你的声音只想确定一切还好你到家了吗？  
当所有的女孩子包括玛丽珍都对他退避三舍，学校里没有一个雌性生物和他说话连母猫看到他都绕道走时，哈利奥斯本开始怀疑人生。  
只有皮特帕克敢坐在他的旁边，淡定地拿着勺子吃着玉米沙拉。  
哈利暗戳戳地问：“放学我们去图书馆？”  
如果说哈利是个太阳般的暖男，唯一没有被他热到远远逃开的就只有皮特了，大概是因为从小是青梅竹马的关系，暖着暖着就习惯了吧。  
“好啊。”皮特回答，接着问：“你知道为什么玛丽珍最近躲着我们吗？”  
哈利打了个响指：“我以为你没有注意到，但是我说，不只是玛丽珍，我发现全学校的母性生物都开始躲着我们。”  
皮特暗暗咋舌，细想好像的确是这样：“我记得我们没有做过什么吧，你有在社交软件上说过你的前任坏话吗？”  
“你就是这样想我的？第一，我不用任何社交软件；第二，我的人品很好，谢谢你的质疑。”  
“我没有谈过恋爱。”皮特鼓着脸，郁闷地说：“而且，我也不用社交软件。”  
哈利对任何的女性都使不出他的暖男技能，只好把他的热度全部献给了皮特，对于妹子，他是一个大型汪的暖男，但是不知道为什么，到了皮特那儿完全成了一个一米七的巨大母鸡，这个不能那个不好，皮特倒也没觉得有什么不妥，乖乖接受，顺从得有些被控制的错觉。  
对于哈利的好消息：终于有异性生物和他说话了！  
对于妹子的好消息：终于不用受哈利暖的有些恶心的语言攻击了！！  
至于哈利，莫名其妙地暖了皮特好几年之后才发现，他暖皮特和交往过的妹子方式是一样的，是因为他喜欢他们，带着爱的心情，想知道他的一切，想分担他的喜怒哀乐，用力地爱着他，想和他牵着手走完这一生。而这一切对于刚踏进大学的年轻人来说太沉重，他们还没准备好走那么远。  
“皮特你下班了吗？我在楼下等你，好，就是，想到了一些事情，噢，我看到你了。”  
皮特拉开车门坐在副驾驶上，头上还挂着未擦干的雨水，他把脱掉的外套丢到后座：“知道什么了？”  
哈利笑着说：“记得在大学有段时间只要是女的都不肯和我说话吗？”  
“记得。”  
“知道为什么吗？”  
皮特笑着低下头：“后来知道了。”  
哈利的笑容逐渐扩大：“你知道，我现在还是改不掉这种毛病，我会唠叨你每一天，直到走完一辈子。”  
皮特说：“那你该学着闭嘴，然后吻我。”


End file.
